The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly to efficient image annotation display and transmission.
During a videoconference, participants often exchange ideas by annotating a background image such as a drawing or whiteboard using a drawing tool. One goal of such a system is to distribute the annotations so that the other participants can see the annotations as they are created. One way to reach this goal is to force the client to wait for an acknowledgment of each annotation from the server before allowing the annotator to add the next annotation. However, this technique frustrates the annotator, who must wait before crossing a “t” or dotting an “i.”